Small Victories
by anabelllynn
Summary: Many things in life are only won through a series of small victories.
1. Cold

Ziggy had never really thought much about how the dome's systems worked. He knew everything was recycled and that everything was programmed down to the second. The closest he came to even considering the implications of this was talking about how much the local weather guy on the news must love how easy his job was. You always knew when the rain would come and the temperature never got colder than light jacket weather. Like most of the citizens of Corinth, Ziggy never thought to expect anything else. That was until the day Summer noticed the slight chill that blew into the Garage through the open door.

By time the "sun" was setting a few hours later, it was officially cold. The artificial weather controls were on the fritz and there was no time frame for repairs. Dr. K had curtly told them to lock down all the doors and windows and prepare for a long, cold night. Installing or maintaining heaters in the buildings contained in the domed, temperature-controlled city just wasn't a priority in lieu of the larger problems the city faced.

Ziggy had wanted to suggest they all share a bed to keep warm, but he could see Dr. K was in no mood for his jokes. He knew he'd let his mouth get away from him in the cave when he thought they were goners. He was still upset that Dr. K hadn't told him "thank you," but then again, his stupid actions did nearly kill her. On her birthday no less. Nothing endears someone to be your friend (or more) better than nearly killing them on their birthday. He did have a sneaking suspicion she was avoiding him ever since. He had made her smile though, something he had seen on her face only a few fleeting times before. He'd learned with Dr. K that small victories might be the only victories. Take them or give up and Ziggy wasn't ready to give up.

Around midnight, the temperature was nearing freezing. Despite wearing every bit of clothes he owned, socks and underwear included, and piling on every blanket he could find, Ziggy felt every bit of the cold. Everyone else seemed to have settled in despite it, even Dillon. The hybrid may not sleep much, if at all, but he did need to rest or at least the normalcy of "resting."

Ziggy could find no peace, however. He'd already had some issues sleeping for his past few months as a Ranger. Running -into- danger wasn't something that lead to peaceful, restful sleep. Luckily, sheer exhaustion from the battles and training sessions had helped most nights. He hadn't had many training sessions this past week, more proof towards the Dr. K avoiding him theory. Lately, the attacks were fewer in number but higher in ferocity. In short, there was nothing to physically wear him out and the cold just wasn't helping things.

Ziggy's mind kept flashing through all the troubles, as it tended to when he had a quiet moment. He knew the climax of the war was coming. He'd been under some type of threat for as long as he could remember, but this time he actually had somethings he didn't want to loose. He knew there was little he could do about Venjix during these dark, quiet nights. Sometimes on nights like this, he'd actually get up and train. Only Dr. K and Dillon knew of these sessions, often helping him. Other nights, he'd simply wander in the lab to bug Dr. K until she would finally go to bed just to be rid of him.

The it hit him. -The lab! It's self contained and temperature controlled!- Ziggy had learned this the day the attackbot had managed to put all the men in Corinth to sleep. He was in the lab with Dr. K with the doors closed when the toxin was released, delaying his exposure. That was why it took so long to effect him. It was also an excuse to spend some time with Dr. K.

Ziggy had slipped out of most of his extra layers and had wrapped himself in the warmest blanket. He knew the walk to the lab would be miserable, but it would be better than any remarks he'd have to deal with if his discarded clothes were found in the lab. Worse, the revenge Dr. K would take on him if she heard any of those remarks.

His multiple layers of socks did little to insulate his feet from the freezing concrete floor of the Garage. Finally reaching the door to Dr. K's lab, he hesitantly knocked. It had occurred to him that she may not let him in. The seconds ticking by brought up a knot in Ziggy's stomach. As they laid in the cave, chance of rescue seemingly gone, he'd felt the need to run his mouth one last time. After escaping from their predicament, Dr. K had shown no true sign that she had heard him, but she was never one to let much be seen.

Seconds stretched into minutes. Finally, Ziggy sighed and had begun to turn back to his cold bed when the lab doors finally opened. He looked back, seeing Dr. K dressed in usual pajamas and slippers, the warmer air from her lab flowing around her. He started to speak, but she cut him off. "Just get in here quickly before too much warm air gets out."

Ziggy didn't need another invitation. He brush passed her quickly as she closed the door behind him, discarding the now unneeded blanket in the corner. The warm lab felt amazing. Dr. K was already back at her computer station, lightly tapping at her keyboard. Minutes passed in silence as Ziggy thought of what to say, finally deciding to just play it safe.

"Any word on when the temperature controls will be fixed?" he asked, cautiously approaching the dark haired girl.

"Repairs are already almost done," she answered, not looking at him. "It could take up to 24 hours until temperatures are at normal levels due to the size of the dome."

Silence filled the room once again, so Ziggy once more prodded the conversation with something safe. "What exactly happened?"

Dr. K still didn't turn her full attention to him. "A simple mechanical failure that the software wasn't designed to anticipate. Thankfully, it was noticed before the air scrubbers froze," she answered matter-of-factually.

"Yeah, that would have been bad. Was the problem part of an attack?" Ziggy asked as he slowly walked around the computer terminal to see what she was working on.

"No," she replied, seemingly turning her focus even further away from him.

As much as he enjoyed the warm lab, sitting there with no one to talk to and nothing to do was almost as bad as freezing in the Garage. He could always find something to fiddle with, even if he was half froze to death. He did want to be in here, in the lab with Dr. K, not just in the lab.

Boldly, he pulled Dr. K's chair so she would face him. "Why did you let me in here tonight?"

She stared at him. He swore her face looked puzzled for a moment before she answered, "Ranger Green, you figured out that my lab would be the only place in the building not nearing freezing temperatures. The least I could do is let you enjoy it. A reward for actually doing something right."

Ignoring her insult, his mouth took off before his brain could stop it. "So you think I deserve a reward?"

Mentally smacking himself, he closed his eyes and prepared for the barrage of insults and possible weapons fire that would follow. When nothing happened, he slowly opened his eyes. Dr. K was again giving him that puzzled look, just looking at him seemingly lost in her own thoughts. Ziggy took the moment to retreat slightly, removing his hands from her chair and stepping back from the young doctor.

With a slight cough and a little squeak in his voice, he again turned the conversation to a neutral subject. "So, um, what are you working on now?"

"Oh," she came back to reality, "I'm just monitoring the repairs from here. I was actually about to head to bed since they were progressing so well."

"Mind if I just crash on the floor in here if you're headed to bed? I really, really don't like the cold," Ziggy asked while trying to seem as innocent as possible. He had wanted to spend more time with Dr. K since he did miss their time together, but he'd accept not sleeping in in a deep freeze as a consolation prize. Plus she was actually going to bed at a halfway decent hour, so he couldn't do much to dissuade that considering he was usually nagging her to go to sleep.

"Sleeping on the floor is not conducive to keeping you battle ready, Ranger Green," she countered. He saw her begin to shut down her monitors. Believing that was his cue to leave he began to back away again, over playing the hurt he actually did feel as he did so.

"Where do you think you're going?" Dr. K questioned the retreating form.

"Back into the freezer. You're actually going to bed and I'm not one to stop you."

Dr. K gave him that look. The one Ziggy always got from her when he said something stupid. "I said you couldn't sleep on the floor, Ranger Green. I didn't say you had to sleep in the cold."

Ziggy's raised eyebrows were met with an eyeroll from Dr. K. "I have a chair you can sleep in on two conditions," she told him with irritation.

"Anything not to sleep in the cold, Doc."

"First, you will have to bring it from my room into the lab."

Ziggy started playfully flexing his "muscles." Dr. K just shook her head at him. He felt so much safer falling back into their old routine. A little disappointed in himself, but safer.

"Second," she began, "you have to tell me why you demorphed so quickly when we teleported to the cave. You had no idea if we were safe."

Ziggy silently cursed. "Oh, you know me. Dumb ol' Ziggy. Never doing anything right," he lied.

"Normally, I'd accept that, but you've improved. Slowly."

Ziggy sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He wasn't used to her taking their conversations in this direction. "Fine. I just," he started, but couldn't seem to express the rest of his thought.

"Just what?"

"I just wanted you to see -me-."

"How could I not see you? You and I were the only ones there." Dr. K's words were usual, but her tone was distinctly softer than normal. They lacked their usual sarcastic bite. Ziggy could tell it was an honest question and not a barb aimed at him. He paused, not exactly knowing how to explain.

"K, I wanted you to see that it was me, Ziggy, who had gotten you away from an attack. Not just a series operator, but your...friend," Ziggy hesitated on the last word. He figured since he was honestly answering her, he'd better not hold -everything- back.

She didn't respond right away and was distinctly looking away from him. He couldn't get a read on what she was thinking. A common problem, but he hadn't felt so lost about it before. His mind was racing again. He had to do or say something to calm it. He slowly began walking towards Dr. K.

"Why didn't you teleport us back here?" Dr. K's question stopped Ziggy short.

He was being honest, for a change. Why stop now? He met her eyes. "I was distracted."

A heartbeat passed. Dr. K quickly turned away, heading towards her room in the back of her lab. "Well then Ranger Green, we'll double up on your teleportation training in the morning. You'd better get some rest."

Back to the status quo. Ziggy wasn't sure if he was relieved, disappointed, or a mixture of both. She wasn't ignoring him at least. He hung his head as he followed Dr. K to move the chair.

Dr. K's room was small, but efficient. Ziggy expected no less. A small twin bed was in the far corner. Just past its foot were two doors, which lead to a closet and bathroom Ziggy assumed. Closest to the door was a small recliner flanked by a stack of books that all appeared to be unread. He felt sad that she never would take a break to enjoy them.

"Okay, Doc, where exactly do you want it?" Ziggy asked, grabbing hold of the chair.

"Just outside the door would be fine. No need for you to show off," Dr. K motioned towards the door, the sarcastic bite back in her voice. She began to pull back her covers leaving him to handle the chair on his own.

Ziggy strained at the chair, but he couldn't get it to budge. He reset his hands and tried again. He still couldn't get it to move. He kept up the motion for another few minutes before Dr. K stepped in. "Just leave it here, Ranger Green. If you're quiet, I think we can both manage."

Ziggy smiled and started to retrieve his blanket, but stopped short when Dr. K spoke again in the softer voice, "I'd feel better knowing y-, a series operator was close."

He turned back and saw Dr. K sitting on her bed looking very much her actual age. He walked over and sat next to her, close enough to let her know he was there for her but far enough away so as not to spook her.

"The attack last week stopped as soon as I was gone," she continued, her voice sounding so young. "I was the target."

Ziggy slid a little closer to Dr. K. "A target they won't get," he told her softly.

"Tenaya's gotten in here twice," she countered.

"And you kicked her out without any of our help." Ziggy was proud of that fact. Little Dr. K was able to best big bad Tenaya.

"In an actual attack, I would not fair so well. You saw that first hand. If they attack at night or during a battle, it most likely will not end well again." Dr. K hung her head.

"It's not like we're ever that far away. We're just upstairs at night and I could be here in an instant from anywhere in the city." Ziggy cautiously put his hand on her shoulder. She didn't shy away.

"In theory, Ranger Green."

"No theory. If you're ever in trouble, I'll be there to save you. And my name is Ziggy." He pulled her into a hug. She didn't hug back, but he felt her relax in his grasp.

"Ranger Green?" she mumbled into his shoulder.

"Yeah, K?"

"In the cave, just as I was loosing consciousness, you said something, but I couldn't make it out. What was it?"

Ziggy tensed. "I just was saying I was sorry."

"Oh," Dr. K pushed back from his embrace. "Thank you, Ranger Green. You should be heading to bed now. Good night."

Ziggy slowly stood up. "Good night, Dr. K."

He walked back into the lab, retrieved his blanket and returned to find Dr. K asleep under her covers. Smiling, he closed the bedroom door and slid the recliner against it with ease before making himself comfortable. The world could end tomorrow, and it just might, but tonight he scored another small victory.


	2. Therapy

Therapy

Despite everything Dr. K and her Ranger Operators had done for the city (and world), she had quickly found that bureaucracy still reigned over common sense. She and Ziggy had a well thought out plan for their school that covered everything from the location logistics to detailed curriculums for 15 grade levels. However, they quickly found that no one government agency was able to approve of their plan as a whole. This meant they had to submit numerous plans to numerous agencies who each had their own rules, requirements, and process of approvals. For Dr. K, this meant hours researching various city policies and even more hours writting proposals to fit the requirements for each agency. Even in Alphabet Soup, she never had to deal with such minutia in getting a project approved. While she was not unfamiliar with hours of tedious work, she was unfamiliar with the idea that anyone with even half a brain would require a 10 page plan and additional diagrams explaining why a stop light and crosswalk would be needed in front of a school.

It was this very idea that was giving her pause as she proof read her proposal to the Corinth Traffic Authority. "Maybe I should just take up Ziggy on his offer to use his 'connections' to speed things along..."

The hiss of the lab doors brought her self contained conversation to an abrupt end. Looking up, she saw Gem and Gemma briskly entering. They were dressed in their Eagle Squad training uniforms, Gemma's hair tightly coiled into a bun. "Dr. K," Gemma began but found herself joined by Gem, "are you busy?" The twins looked at each other and exchanged a silent message. Gem shook his head, "Sorry. Old habits."

Dr. K briefly glanced at her computer screen and decided a break would be useful, if only so she wouldn't have to lie to Ziggy when he asked if she had taken one. He was getting better at telling when she was lying. Besides, she was essentially done with the proposal anyway. "I actually do have a few minutes," she smiled at her companions.

Gem and Gemma beamed as they rushed to pull two extra chairs to Dr. K's desk. "Whatcha working on?" Gem leaned to look at her computer as he sat. "Just another proof of government idiocracy," she answered as she roughly turned off her monitors.

Gem pouted. "Nothing fun then."  
"Later, and before you ask, yes you can help."  
"With testing?" Gem's voice perked up.  
"Always," Dr. K promised. Gem still got immense joy from testing her latest weapons. It kept him busy and gave him a slightly less regulated outlet for his "boom" side. Plus he understood her tech and could give her valuable feedback on its performance. Win win.

Gem's enthusiasm slowly faded away as he and Gemma exchanged more looks. Dr. K gave them a moment to speak, but grew concerned as she read their facial expressions. She'd come to learn that the look they wore was often followed by a difficult conversation. "Gem, Gemma. Is there anything you came here to discuss?"  
Gemma smiled the forced smile Dr. K knew so well. "With all we've been through together, can't we just stop by to hang out once in a while?"  
"Not when you wear that look on your faces. What did you come here to talk about?" Dr. K huffed. The sooner they spoke, the sooner she could end whatever they wanted to discuss. The twins simply looked at each again. Dr. K sighed and motioned for one of them to start. Gemma shoved Gem, seemingly to get him to talk. He shook his head and she gave him a dirty look before facing Dr. K.  
"Well, as you know, Gem and I have to do a few extra things before we are allowed off probationary duty."  
Dr. K nodded and allowed Gemma to continue. "One thing we have to do is meet with Dr. Jameson three times a week..."  
"...to ensure our 'mental stability.'" Gem finished, rolling his eyes and making air quotes. Gemma shoved him. "Sorry," he apologized once again while rubbing his shoulder where Gemma had made contact.

"Since you decided to interject after refusing to start, YOU'RE finishing it," Gemma sat back, crossing her arms. Dr. K was used to the twins' antics, but was quickly growing weary. " I don't care who finishes. Can one of you get to the point?"

Gem's eyes shifted between the two young women before he spoke again. "We've been talking to her a lot about our time at Alphabet Soup. You came up a few times and..." his voice trailed off. Dr. K was scared now. Could the twins have told this stranger about her role with Venjix? "And?" she prompted, trying to keep her voice even. "...and she thinks it would be very beneficial for all three of us to see her," Gem finished, nervously grabbing a marshmallow from Dr. K's desk.

"So," Dr. K placed her hands in her lap, "basically you've come to ask me to join you in your therapy sessions?"

"Dr. Jameson thinks it would be really good for us and she wants to see you alone to help you, too." Gemma clarified.

"Then you're saying that I need therapy, then," Dr. K tightly gripped her hands together, anger evident in her voice.

"C'mon, K. It could help and she's even willing to speak with you on a video conference," Gem smiled. The look on Dr. K's face quickly prompted him to remove his smile. She was furious and she made no effort to hide it. The tense silence that followed did little to calm her.

"Hey guys, can I get a little help in here?" Ziggy's voice cut into the lab from the Garage.

"Be right there!" Gem quickly sprung from his chair and ran from the situation as fast as he could. Gemma's mouth dropped in disbelief as her brother left he to deal with Dr. K alone.

"I suppose you'll take advantage of this 'girl's time' to try and convince me to go?" Dr. K snarked, fists still clinched.

"Nope," Gemma answered carefully choosing her words. "I've known you long enough to know that no one can convince you of anything. All we can do is help provide you with enough information for you to come to a conclusion yourself."

Dr. K relaxed slightly. "And what information do you wish to provide?"

"Well, I honestly think it will help you successfully run your school."

Dr. K nodded in agreement. "It may assist me in dealing with the new situations I will face."

"Plus," Gemma glanced at the door before scooting closer to Dr. K and lowering her voice, "I think Gem might need the extra help."

"What do you mean?"

"He's doing okay, but he deserves better than okay. You and I have people. He doesn't."

"He has us and the other Rangers. Doesn't he have a bowling night with a few members of the maintenance crew?" Dr. K's voice showed clear confusion over the idea of a 'bowling night.'

"Of course he does, but it's not the same. I have Flynn and you have Ziggy..."

"Ziggy and I are nothing like you and Flynn."

"No, no. Of course I didn't mean like that," Gemma shook her head and smirked while raising an eyebrow. "I mean that we both have someone we can to and not just talk with."

"I think I understand," Dr. K admitted.

Gemma leaned in to hug Dr. K. "Think about it?"

Dr. K returned the hug. "I will consider your points."

"Good. Gem and I will be back for dinner. Please don't work through it again."

Dr. K simply nodded as she turned her monitors back on.

Ziggy watched Gem and Gemma leave as he put away the last of the food. While the occupants of the Garage had gone down significantly, the Rangers still in Corinth never missed an opportunity to stop in for a meal or two. Grabbing a bag full of Dr. K's "supplies," he headed into the lab. He was shocked to find Dr. K simply sitting in her big black chair staring blankly at her monitors. Ziggy quickly made his way to her desk. "Is everything okay?" He asked as he sat her bag down. She blinked and turned to face him, not saying a word. Ziggy was both thrilled and terrified. Whenever she quietly stared at him, it was either really good or really bad. Their eyes met briefly and she smiled, something he still rarely saw.

"Thank you," she simply stated. Before he could respond, her eyes were back facing her monitor, hands busy typing away. He had a feeling she wasn't talking about the candy.


End file.
